Mutt Jones and the Mysterious girl
by Bellatrixdragoste
Summary: Mutt meets a girl who is full of secrets. What does this girl's secrets have to do with Mutt's dreams and Irina Spalko. Rated T because of some bad language but thats about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Mutt Jones and the Mysterious girl**

**This a story about Mutt Jones as you can tell by the title. Basically, mutt meets this girl who is full of secrets, but what does her secrets have to do with his dreams and Irina Spalko.  
**_  
_**This takes place a few months after KOTCS.  
I do not own these characters expect a few minor ones and the girl.**

* * *

_"Let me go you bastards!" Mutt was struggling against the Russians hold on him. When he was let go he started running. As he was running he saw a beautiful girl standing amongst the Russians. She had no expression on her face she was just there. Mutt was about to walk up to her despite the danger, but then thought better of it.  
He turned around to run when_-"Mutt get up. It's time for school." Mutt Jones groaned and got out of bed. It had happened again. Ever since they got back from their little adventure looking for the crystal skull, he had been having these dreams off and on. They were always the same. He always saw this girl and even though he tried to remember her when he woke up, he could not. All he remembered was that she was beautiful. Mutt quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to eat breakfast.  
When he reached the kitchen, he found his mother making a big breakfast full of eggs and pancakes, which were his favorite. His father, Henry Jones Junior or Indian was sitting at the table reading the morning paper and drinking coffee. Mutt sat down and waited for his breakfast.

"Did you sleep well?" Indy asked, knowing the answer. He could hear Mutt in the next room tossing and turning. A few times, Mutt yelled for him and Marion.

"No not really. Is this dream ever going to end? Am I ever going to find out who this girl is?" Mutt was at the end of his rope. The dreams did not really scare him it was just annoying how they were always the same.

Marion set a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of Mutt then sat to join her men. "They will soon dear. Maybe you saw this girl somewhere and just stuck her in with your dream." Marion tried to help her son get through this, but it was hard.

Indy set down the paper and offered the only advice he could give."Just forget about it, Mutt. These dreams don't scare you so why should you pay attention to them. As for this girl, like your mother said, you probably just saw her somewhere around town or maybe in the theatre. But you need to forget about these dreams and move on."

"Yeah, I guess your right dad. I'll just forget about them."

They spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast and talking about school. When they got up to leave Indy headed toward his car, while Mutt headed toward his motorcycle.

"Oh no not today, Mutt, I'm coming straight home after school so you can just ride with me" Indy got in the car. Mutt followed, but instead of just getting in the car silently, he had to say something.

"Why can't I ever ride my bike to school at least once. You said I couldn't ride it on the first day of school because it was the first day of school and ever since then you've been coming up with excuses. Its been two weeks, dad. Are you ever going to let me ride my bike to school?" Mutt looked at his father for any sign that he was going to let him ride his motorcycle. However, Indiana just remained calm and pulled the car out of the garage.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Mutt was getting really annoyed, all he wanted was an answer.

"I'll tell you what if you get an A on that geography test today then I will let you take your bike to class for two days. Deal?"

With a sigh Mutt replied "Deal." He was hoping to get more, but he would take what he got. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Mutt didn't want to ruin his chance at freedom.

Before he knew it they were at school. Mutt climbed out of the car and started heading toward the building but was stopped by his father. "Are you going to eat in my office today, because I have a meeting? I'll leave it open if you are just lock the door before you leave."

"Yeah, I'll still be eating in your office." Mutt ate in his father's office, because he really didn't have any friends. Although his parents thought he was eating in his dad's office because of the food they served at the cafeteria. Most of the kids didn't want to really be his friend. The jocks stayed away because he was a greaser and the greasers stayed away because he was the associate dean's kid. But it was okay he had his motorcycle and right now that was enough. Even though he wasn't allowed to ride it to school every day.

Mutt made his way to first class, which was algebra. When he got to class, he quickly found his seat in the back, the further away from the teacher the better. Mr. Summers hated him, mostly because he hated his dad, but also because Mutt was a smart ass in this class. Every time Mr. Summer's tried to give a lecture on how they could use math for everyday use, Mutt just had to make some smart remark. The teacher usually just ignored him, but Mutt didn't want to risk anything so he just kept quiet throughout the whole class.

After algerbra, he had a geography test, he had to get an A or else his dad would kill him and not allow him to ride his bike to school. The test wasn't that hard, but because he had to make an A it took him longer than expected to finish. When he finally finished he was the only student left in the classroom. He quickly looked over every answer to make sure there were no mistakes. Mutt then gathered up his test paper and walked over to the teacher's desk. Mr. Martin, the teacher, looked over every answer and graded it right in front of him.

"Well done Jones, I'm sure your father would be happy."

"Well if he's not, I know I am." Mutt gave him a smile and walked out of the room.

* * *

He was walking toward his father's office when he saw Ricky Stiles, captain of the football team. Mutt could not stand him, every time Ricky saw Mutt he always had to start something.  
"Hey Jones's what are doing? Going to eat in daddy's office again?"

"Get Bent." Mutt walked away from Stile's but then Stiles put his hand on Mutt's shoulder. "What did you say to me, Jones's?"

Mutt took Ricky's hand off him. "What are you deaf, Stiles." Ricky then took a swing at Mutt, but missed because Mutt ducked and hit him in the gut." With Ricky on the ground desperate for air, Mutt smiled but stopped because he heard Ricky's friends yell, "Get him." Usually Mutt didn't back down from a fight, but since he had 5 people chasing him and 0 backing him up, he had to run. Ricky's pack chased him around to front part of campus. Mutt made his way to the side of the east wing. He could hear teachers teaching and even some kids cheering as he ran by. Somehow, Mutt had snuck back into the building and was running at full speed. "My dad is going to kill me if he…." CRASH.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I hope you liked it. I will try to update soon. Please review

. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Mutt Jones and the Mysterious girl** **2  
**

**Okay here is the 2nd chapter. I hope you like it.  
I do not own these characters, except for a few.**

* * *

Somehow, Mutt had snuck back into the building and was running at full speed. "My dad is going to kill me if he…." CRASH. Mutt had run straight into a girl who was also running at full speed. Both fell over and looked at each other in surprise. Mutt was about to ask if she was okay, but then heard Ricky's gang coming. So, he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her in to an empty classroom. "What do you think…." the girl started, but stopped because Mutt put his hand over her mouth.

He looked out the window of the door to see if Ricky's pack were coming. When he didn't see them coming he let her go and let out a breath of air. Turning to her he asked, "Are you okay?" She was taken aback by this question. First, this guy runs into her, then he silences her and now he asks if she's okay. Who was this guy?

Mutt looked at her for an answer, wondering if she really was okay. Finally, she replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to need a really big aspirin." Mutt looked out the window again and saw the pack run by looking for him.

"What about you?" Mutt turned around and was surprised that the girl would ask him questions. He had never seen her before; at least that is what he thought.

She had dark hair that was worn in a ponytail and light colored skin. Her eyes were a light color blue, which were complemented by her long eyelashes. She reminded him of someone he had once met, but he couldn't remember. She was beautiful.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bump, it didn't really hurt that much." Mutt felt his forehead and could already feel a knot on his head. "Why were you running so fast?" Mutt wanted to know why a girl would run so fast through the hallways. Was she running from someone also?

"I was late for class. I am new here; it is only my first week even though school started two weeks ago. So I'm not really sure where all my classes are."

"What class were you heading to?" For some reason Mutt wanted to help this girl even though she was the reason he was going to need an ice pack tonight.

"History. Can we leave now?" They had been standing there for at least 10 minutes. Mutt nodded his head and opened the door. "Thanks." She started to walk away, but Mutt stopped her.

"Hey I was thinking, your class should be over now, but I can show you where it is. You know for future reference." Mutt wanted to know this girl better. Plus, what could it hurt to show her around.

"Um… sure, that's fine." She looked at Mutt as if he were from another planet. She had been here for at least a week and no one had really spoken to her, until now.

"What teacher did you have? I might know where he is without even thinking." Mutt knew every teacher who taught here. Again mostly because his father was associate dean, but also because his parents had made him take a few summer classes to catch up.

"Mr. Howard." Mutt knew exactly where his classroom was located. When he took her there class was, as he predicted, already over.

"Sorry, you missed class. If you want you could talk to him about what you missed."

"That's okay. I'll just have to arrive early next time." She started to walk away again, but Mutt stopped her again.

"I was wondering do want to get something to eat, since its lunch. If you don't that's okay I don't mind." Mutt could not let this girl get away for some reason.

"Sure…, but I hate the food they serve in the cafeteria."

"We could go to Anne's diner. It's just around the corner." Mutt started to lead her out the door, but stopped when he realized she wasn't following.

"On second thought, I …need to go home. I'm done with class so…my parents need me home. Bye and thanks for helping me."

"Wait. Can I talk to you tomorrow? Or Monday, since today's Friday."

"Sure. I guess I'll talk to you Monday." She walked out the door, but was once again stopped by Mutt. "I really do have to go."

"Oh, I know, but I just thought of something. I don't even know your name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's Claire. Claire Thomas. And you are?"

"Mutt Jones."

"Well, I'll see you Monday, Mutt." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Mutt walked back to his father's office to eat his lunch. When he entered, he found his father sitting at his desk looking very angry. "What's wrong?" Mutt asked, hoping he wasn't the cause of his dad's anger. "Sit down. We need to talk." Mutt obeyed his father and sat down, cautiously.

"I heard what you did today, Mutt. Do you want to explain?" Indy looked at Mutt seriously, while waiting for his answer.

"I got a …A on my test?" Mutt hoped that was what his father had been talking about. Sadly, it was not.

Indy looked at his son with anger. He had never been so angry with him. He hated when other people told him information about his son.

"No Mutt. That is not what I'm talking about. Please, Mutt tell me you did not hit Ricky Stiles."

"How did you find out? I mean, no I didn't hit Ricky Stiles."Mutt was wondering how his father knew. When he hit Ricky, his dad was in class and there was no one around. Which means Ricky is a snitch.

"Apparently Ricky told Coach Stan and then the news somehow traveled down to me. However, that is not the point, Mutt. How could you do it, Mutt? You are grounded."

"What!? You didn't even give me a chance to explain. Ricky deserved what he got."

"It doesn't matter if he got what he deserved. Whatever he did to provoke you, Mutt, you should have just walked away."

"So you don't even want to hear my side of the story. All that matters is that I hit Ricky so I'm grounded. I'm your son, but obviously that doesn't matter." There were tears in Mutt's eyes. He couldn't believe that his father would choose not to listen to his side of the story.

Indy sighed then stood up and went to sit beside Mutt in the other chair. Indy put his hands on Mutt's shoulders and began to speak calmly to his son instead of yelling.

"Listen, I know that Ricky had it coming. I know that he was the one to start it. But, I also know that you did not have to hit him. You could have walked away."

Mutt wiped his tears and starred at his father as he continued. "And it does matter that you are my son. Never think that I do not care about you. You got that?"

Mutt nodded his head. "Now, you will tell the whole story to me and your mother when we get home."

Indy stood up and packed up his brief case. He led Mutt out of the office door to the car. The whole car ride was spent in silence. With Indy, concentrating on the road and Mutt staring out the window watching the trees go by, both did not even look at each other until they arrived home.

* * *

Once they got home, Mutt was prepared to tell his parents the whole story. When they entered the house, they heard Marion upstairs. When she came down the stairs, she saw the look on Mutt and Indiana's face and stopped. "What happened?"

* * *

**Okay so this is chapter 2. Sorry about the whole Mutt got tears in his eyes deal. I know that would probably not happen, but I just had to put it in there. I hope you liked it. Anyway, I should have chapter 3 available in a few days. Please review**.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Mutt Jones and Mysterious girl 3**

**Okay here is the 3rd chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

Once they got home, Mutt was prepared to tell his parents the whole story. When they entered the house, they heard Marion upstairs. When she came downstairs, she saw the look on Mutt and Indiana's face and stopped. "What happened?"  
Mutt and Indy looked at each other and told Marion to follow them into the kitchen. "Okay tell me what happened." Marion said, after she sat down. Indy looked at Mutt. "Well kid, start talking.

It took Mutt 10 minutes to explain what had happened. He had told them everything. From him hitting Ricky to him running away, because he knew he could never take on 5 guys alone. When he finished he looked at his parents who did not seem very happy. He wondered what his punishment was going to be. His father was the one to speak first, while his mother just looked disappointed.

"Here it is, Henry, I promised you that you could drive your motorcycle to class for two days if you got an A on your geography test. Since you did I'm going to keep that promise, but instead of two days, it's only going to be one. And you have to come straight home." This did not make Mutt happy, but it was better than not getting to drive his motorcycle.

"Fine, on Monday I'll drive my bike to school and then I'll drive it straight home when I'm finished." Mutt started to get up from the table, but his mother stopped him.

"I have a question, Mutt. You told us that Ricky made you angry, but what exactly did he say to make you so angry?"

Mutt sighed and sat back down; silently wishing his parents would just forget about everything and give him his punishment. "Well, he said some words…and I just got mad. Why does it matter?"

"Well, because I want to know what made you so upset."

"It's nothing, mom, I just don't like the guy. He tried to hit me, but I hit him first." Mutt was clearly getting agitated. He hated it when his parents questioned him about things. Especially when he really didn't feel like telling them.

"Okay. Why don't you go to your room and finish your homework. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

Mutt got up and walked up the stairs. Indiana and Marion watched his every movement as if they were trying to read their son's thoughts.

"I don't know what to do, Marion."Indy said, putting his arm over his wife's shoulder. "He seems bothered by something, but won't say. When I questioned him about the fight he just got angry and when he thought I wouldn't listen to his side of the story he started crying."

"I think it's just stress from school and the last few months have been hard for him. He just needs time."

* * *

"Mutt, it's time for dinner." Marion called up the stairs hoping her son would hear her. Marion heard the creak of his door opening and then heard it slam shut. She then saw her son walk down the stairs in a sullen kind of walk.

Mutt walked into the kitchen and smiled, because his mother had made his favorite. Roast with mashed potatoes with green beans on the side. It was a weird favorite for someone his age, but it was his favorite. Mutt sat down across from his father who was watching him the whole time. "What?"

"Nothing." Indy looked away. He wanted to know what was wrong with Mutt, but he knew he had to give his son space. When Marion served dinner, Mutt's spirit started to rise. They ate in silence until Marion questioned Mutt about the rest of his day, just to get him talking.

"Mutt, how was the rest of your day? Beside the fight and getting in trouble with us, what happened?"

Mutt swallowed his food. "I got an A on my geography test. I took so long that all the rest of the students were gone. Mr. Martin was relieved when I finished."

Talking to his parents about other things beside the fight got Mutt into a better mood. Hopefully, by next week no one would even remember anything about a fight.

"What else happened, Mutt?" Marion asked, taking a drink of her homemade lemonade, that no one but her liked.

"Well…I met a girl." Mutt wasn't sure how his parents were going to react with this news. Every time he ever mentioned anything about a girl, his parents jumped to the conclusion that he was always interested in her as a girlfriend and not as just a friend. She wasn't even a friend, yet. He knew absolutely nothing about her, except her name. He looked at his parents for any sign of jumping to conclusions, and he was right, his parents were looking at him with a smile plastered on their faces.

His father was the first to speak up. "A girl? Anyone I know?"

"I don't think so. She's new, only been in school for a week." Mutt took a drink of his mother's horrid lemonade and made a face. Luckily, Marion didn't see.

"Does this girl have a name?" Indy was wondering what girl had caught his son's attention.

"Claire Thomas."

"Claire? That name sounds familiar to me. Do you know where she's from?" Marion asked, wondering where she had heard the name before.

"No. I only know her name. Why does she sound familiar to you?" Mutt had just met the girl why would his mother know her. But his mother thought Claire's first name sounded familiar, nothing else.

"I don't know. When you said the name Claire, I got a distant memory of that name being yelled. Maybe I heard it on Television or something." Marion shrugged the feeling off and kept eating her dinner.

"How did you meet her?" His father asked.

"Well…I sort of ran into her…literally." Mutt had not told his parents this part of the story. When his father looked at him to explain, Mutt continued.

"When I was running from Ricky's pack, I ran into her and we both fell down. Then we hid in an empty classroom. We were going to get lunch, but she had to meet her parents or something like that." Mutt was still interested in knowing who this girl was, but it would have to wait until Monday.

* * *

That night Mutt's sleep was dreamless. It was a gift to have no dreams, because every time he did it was always of that girl. That girl, who had been on his mind for months, haunted him. He could never remember a thing about her, which upset him. When Mutt woke up he quickly dressed and went out into the garage. He needed to clean it. Cleaning the garage was not a punishment, but a job. His father had asked him to clean it a week ago. He offered Mutt 10 dollars if he did it on the weekend and if he did it right. Mutt set to work hating dust now. He swept until his fingers felt like they were never going to unfold from holding the broom.

After he set the broom down and gave the room a look over, he began to putt boxes on shelves. He went through tons of boxes that had just been laying there for years, he guessed. One had many pictures of his parents before he was born. Another was just a box of old clothes that looked to be so worn out they could probably be used as rags. He set each box on shelves and was straightening up, when his father walked in. "Mutt, how's it going out here?"

"Fine dad. Just finishing up. How does it look?" Mutt hoped that he did a good job; he really needed that 10 dollars.

Indy looked over the garage and smiled. Mutt had done a better job than what he would have done. "It looks good kid. Here…," Indy reached into his pocket and took out a 10-dollar bill. "don't spend it too soon." He handed it to Mutt who gladly accepted it.

* * *

The rest of the Saturday went smooth with Marion cleaning house, Indiana grading papers and Mutt working on his motorcycle. When night fell, Indy suggested that the family go to the drive-in that was just located a few blocks down. They went to see a new movie called 'The Spirit of St. Louis' starring James Stewart, who was Marion's favorite actor.  
Luckily, it was not one of those romantic films that Indy and Mutt couldn't stand. Therefore, the whole family enjoyed it. When they got back, all was extremely tired and went straight to bed. That night was also filled with dreamless sleep for Mutt. When he woke up, he groaned, because he knew that today would be a day to catch up on schoolwork.  
Mutt spent most of the day working on History homework, which was due tomorrow. His parents were busy doing nothing. Marion had cleaned all she could clean and Indy had graded every paper he had had. It would be safe to say that Sunday was lazy day for everyone, except Mutt. He finally finished around dinnertime, which were just leftovers from the other night. Mutt didn't really think anything about tomorrow until his father had reminded him that he could ride his motorcycle to school, but had to be home straight away. "Well tomorrow's going to be interesting. I hope I see that girl." Mutt said, before going to bed.

**

* * *

**

Okay this is the 3

**rd**** chapter. It took long and has really nothing to do with the main plot of the story. It is probably the most boring chapter I have ever written. Don't get me wrong I like it and I hope you did too, but the rest of the chapters are going to be much more interesting. I should have the 4****th**** chapter up soon. Please review they keep me writing.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Mutt Jones and the Mysterious girl 4  
**  
**Okay this is the 4****th**** chapter. I hope you like it. Please review.  
I do not own the characters. I hope I did but I don't. It's all depressing, but it's just the way it is.**

* * *

Mutt was in a peaceful dream the one that a person would not want to wake up from. He was dreaming he was riding his motorcycle down a deserted road. It was nice just being with his bike. The fresh air was hitting his face like cool water. He was about to turn down another path when he was shaken awake by his father.

"It's time for school, Mutt. Your mother's making eggs and bacon so you better hurry so you can get dressed." Indy walked out of the room before he could hear Mutt complain. He stayed in bed for a few minutes. "I hate Monday's. Ugh, I have dad's class today. Monday's are the worst." He rolled out of bed to try to face the day that was coming.

When he got downstairs, it was the usual scene, with Marion making breakfast and Indy reading the paper and drinking coffee. Mutt rolled his eyes and sat down.

He ate quickly then grabbed his jacket and started walking out of kitchen.

"Where are you off to in such a rush? School doesn't start for another 30 minutes." Indy had never seen his son like this. Usually, Mutt was almost late to class because he would dawdle in his office until he was ordered to get to class.

"Well you said that I could take my bike to school so I want to get to school early." It was half-true. Mutt did want to get to school early; he wasn't skipping or anything like that. But he wanted to see that if Claire arrived early and if she did, he would ask her if she wanted to join him for lunch later.

Indy looked at his son knowing he was not telling the whole truth. "Does this have anything to do with that girl you talked about?"

Mutt smiled at his father. "See ya later, pops." He walked out the door to the garage to start his motorcycle. When he backed it up onto the street, the neighbors were staring at him as if he were from another planet. He had lived here already 6 months and still they stare as if they have never seen him before. He rode past his nosey neighbors who shook their heads in a disapproving way. Mutt just smiled as he went by not really caring what people thought.

* * *

He just a few blocks away from the school, when he spotted one of the reasons he came early. There about a block away was Claire Thomas walking with a couple books in her hand. Mutt rode up to her and stopped so he could offer her a ride.

"Hey you want a ride?" Mutt smiled the famous Jones smile he had inherited from his father.

"Oh… sure. I was trying to get to school early to ask my History teacher what I had missed last week." Mutt stopped the motorcycle and got off so he could help her on. He took her books and put them in the back with hers. He got on first then gave her his hand to help her up. Claire looked at Mutt's hand hesitantly then finally took it. Mutt pulled her up and made sure she was secure before starting the bike. He was about to start it when he noticed something was wrong.

"You have to put your arms around me." He turned around to look at her.

"Oh okay." She put her hands around his waist and held on tightly. She had never been on a motorcycle before. "This is kind of scary." She closed her eyes and put her head on his shoulder. Mutt tried not to go too fast thinking it might scare her. When he arrived at the school he noticed that her head was still on his shoulder and her arms were still around his waist.

"You can let go now. We're here." Claire looked up and let out a deep breath. She then got off the bike and staggered backwards. Mutt got off and quickly caught her arm before she could fall.

"Thanks. I've never been on a motorcycle before. How long have you been riding?"

"A few years. I saved up some money and bought one, then fixed it up. My parents were upset, but they got over it." Mutt always got excited when talking about his motorcycle. He remembered when he brought this one home. His father was so angry and his mother was just trying to talk him out of it. His parents had hoped he would have not bought another one after losing the last one, but obviously, Mutt had. He had rules he had to follow, like no riding at night, no going off without telling his father or his mother, and he had to obey traffic laws at all time.

"My parents would have never approved of a motorcycle. Well…thanks for the ride. I guess I'll see you later." Claire turned to walk away.

"Wait." Mutt yelled after her. She stopped and turned around. "Do you want to get lunch today?"

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I'll see you later at lunch. Bye, Mutt." Claire walked up the steps into the building and disappeared.

* * *

Later in the day, Mutt slowly walked into the one class that he dreaded all day. To him it was the worst, but to other students especially the girls it was the best. At around 10:00 he had Archeology with his father. He walked into the classroom where his father was busy writing stuff on a chalkboard. He sat in the second row. Mutt took out his textbook and his assignment that he had finished at least a week ago. More students started coming in and when the bell rang and everyone was in, Indiana turned around.

"Okay today we will be going over the ancient dig of the 1920s." Indiana looked over all his students and saw that all were interested, except for one. His own son seemed to be daydreaming while Indy was talking.

"Mr. Jones, did you hear me?" Mutt was zapped back into reality. He looked at his father as if he had just said something in a different language. "Mr. Jones, were you even paying attention?" All around him classmates were snickering, and looking at him for his answer.

"I heard you say something about a dig or whatever you archeologist's do." Mutt smiled to himself at the thought of how mad his father was. Mutt looked up at his father again and saw that his father did not share his amusement.

"Mr. Jones, may I speak to you outside the classroom?" Indy stepped toward the door and turned around to usher Mutt to the hallway. "Now Mr. Jones."

Mutt got out of his desk and walked past his father. When he got to the hallway he turned around to face his father.

"What the hell is wrong with you? When you are in my class, I expect you to listen, as you should in every class. Just because I am your father does not mean I will go easy on you." Indiana was mad. He had had students act up before, but this was his son.

"Jeez dad, it was just a little joke. I was paying attention." Indy sighed at Mutt's answer.

"You don't understand. I expect you to back me up."

"I'm just a student. I'm just like everyone of those people in there. I'm here because my parents made me, not because I want to. I'm not a saint."  
Mutt had a point Indy thought. Mutt was just a normal kid.

"You're right you are just like everyone else, expect for one thing." Mutt looked at him curiously.

"What?"

Indy smiled at Mutt. "You're my son and I have the right to ground you." His father had a point and he was already in trouble enough as it was. Therefore, Mutt gave in and walked back into the classroom. He sat down at his desk and silently opened his textbook. Indy went back to the board and started where he left off.

"Okay as I was saying…."

* * *

Mutt sat in front of the south wing where he was waiting for Claire to arrive for lunch. He was only waiting for a few minutes when Claire snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey are you ready?" Mutt asked when he saw her.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" They started walking around even though they didn't know where they were headed.

"Well we could try Anne's diner again if you're parents don't need you."

"Well…" Claire started, "Okay here is the truth I actually hate Anne's diner. I lied last week about my parents needing me home."

"Really?" Mutt wasn't mad at all. "You could of just told me and we could of gone somewhere else."

"I know, but I hardly knew you. I hardly know you now." It was true, Mutt thought, they barely knew each other, but he guessed every friendship started out this way.

"Yeah, but that's why we can have lunch. Okay since you hate Anne's lets go to The Sweetheart Palace."

"I've never been there. Is it far?" They only had a two hours to eat and since they had wasted 15 minutes just talking she wanted to make sure they were not late for their other classes.

"Nah, just a few blocks past Maple St. We could get there in 5 minutes. You'll love it there, they have the usual burgers and fries, but their shakes are to die for."

They started walking toward the diner in silence not really knowing what to say to each other. "So…" Mutt began, "You said you were new here. Where are you from?"

"New York. I was born and raised there. My parents owned a shoe shop that they use to run together."

"And now you and your parents live here." They were almost to the diner by this point. Claire looked out at their surroundings. There were children playing in a nearby grade school and cars passing by in the road. She looked over at Mutt who was looking straight ahead. When they reached the diner, they found a seat in the back of the restaurant and quickly decided on what to order.

"What will it be, kids?" The waitress had asked when she arrived at their table.

"I'll have just a burger with everything and a chocolate shake with whip cream on top." Mutt placed the menu in the waitress's hand. She wrote down the order and then looked at Claire for her order.

"I will take a burger with everything except pickles and a strawberry shake with whip cream and a cherry please." Claire handed the menu back to the waitress.

"Okay I'll get these orders in right away." The waitress walked away.  
While they were waiting, a song came on.

"Not another Elvis song, I get so sick of hearing girls go crazy over him." Mutt truly hated Elvis. Every time he turned on the radio there was an Elvis song.

"Who?" Claire had never heard of this Elvis guy. She might of heard his songs, but the name Elvis did not ring a bell.

Mutt looked at Claire as if she were crazy. How could she have not have heard of Elvis Presley, he was just the greatest singer ever.

"Elvis Presley. You know he's a singer. He's really popular with people our age."

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"How could not know who Elvis Presley is?" Mutt was shocked. Everybody he knew knows who Elvis Presley is.

"I guess you could say that for the past few years I've lived a sheltered life."

Just then, the food arrived. When the plates were set down and the waitress left, Claire took her knife and cut her burger in half.

"Why do you do that?" Mutt asked, stuffing his mouth with burger and shake. He had never seen anyone cut their burger in half, usually they just picked it up and ate it. This was a strange, yet interesting girl.

"Oh…it's a habit of mine. My aunt use to make me cut my food up when I was younger so it just stuck. I guess I'm not really use to eating a burger." She took one of the halves and bit into it.

"When did you live with your aunt?"

"Huh? I'm sorry I meant my mom. I don't have an aunt. I have lived with my parents for all my life."

She took a sip of her strawberry shake and ate the cherry. Mutt was almost finished eating.

"What kind of a name is Mutt?" Claire had been wondering since she met him. She had met some people with some weird names, but never had she met anyone with the name Mutt. Hopefully it was a nickname.

"It's the name I picked." Mutt was annoyed. He was constantly asked if Mutt was his real name or not. It was annoying and ever since he moved here it was the usual question that came his way.

"I'm sorry. I was just wondering. I've never heard that name before. I'm sure your parents had a good reason for naming you Mutt." She was on the last few bites of her burger and shake.

Mutt started laughing. He thought it was funny that she actually believe his given name was Mutt.

"What's so funny?"

"Mutt is a nickname. My real name is Henry Walton Jones the third. I hate it. Ever since I was little, I've just been known as Mutt. My parents never call me Henry, except when I'm in trouble."

"Ah, I see. I don't have a nickname. It's just Claire."

As another song came on Mutt noticed it was almost time for another class. Luckily, it was only two classes and then he would be home free. "We should probably get going if we want to make it back in time." Claire started to pull out a 5 dollar bill, but was stopped by Mutt.

"I've got it." Mutt paid with the 10 that his father gave him. They walked out the diner and onto the street. It took them just a few minutes to reach the college.

"Well this was nice. Thanks. I have a class soon so I have to go."

"Maybe we could hang out tonight. There's this bowling alley a few blocks away from my house. You want to go?"

"Yeah that sounds good. But not tonight. I have to do something. I'll be free tomorrow though."

"Okay it's a date." Claire's eyes went big and she turned red. When Mutt saw her reaction he quickly added, "I mean just as friends. It's set for tomorrow and since tomorrow's a date then its a date for friends. Because that's what we are… friends."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Claire walked off into the building. When she was out of sight, Mutt slapped his forehead. "Brilliant Mutt. Man I am so stupid."

**

* * *

**

Okay that's it for now. Sorry I took so long I have had a busy week. Okay this story is about friendship and who Claire is. It is not a romance, even if Mutt has a crush on her. Next chapter should be coming 

**soon. I have to go back to college soon but I will continue this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Please keep up the reviews they give me confidence.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mutt Jones and the Mysterious girl 5**

**Sorry this took a really long time but here it is. if people are still interested.  
I do not own any characters although i would like to.  
**

* * *

Indiana Jones was busy grading one of his Archeology papers when his son walked into his office.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be in class at this time." Indy checked his watch to make sure time had not gotten away from him. It had.

"Dad, class is over. It's been over for an hour." Mutt sat down at his father's desk. His eyes traveled over to the papers on his father's desk. He tried to see if the paper he worked on for a whole two hours was already graded.

"Then what are you doing here? You're suppose to be home already." Mutt was in enough trouble with the whole fight. Indy didn't wanted to punish the boy again, but it was his job as a father to do so.

"I know. Let me explain. I was about to leave when I wanted to see what I got on my paper." Mutt once again tried to peak at his father's desk. Indy looked his son straight in the eye and could already tell his son was lying.

"Mutt, I know that you're lying. I can tell because your eyes always look to the left." He had only known his son for about 6 months, but already he could tell if his son was lying or not.

He was caught. He didn't really care about his paper. He was really there to ask his father questions about girls. He was a little embarrassed to even think about asking his father, but whom else would he ask. He couldn't talk to his mother about this, she would just get all emotional and say something like 'my little boy Is growing up.' Ox wasn't here so that was out. It would have to be his father, the man who was suppose to be an expert on women. Mutt looked at his father and then took a deep breath.

"Okay I was gonna go home, but I have a question. Well it's not really a question. I need advice on something or someone." At first Indy thought that he had heard wrong, but then he knew he hadn't. His son was actually coming to him, Indiana Jones, for advice. Mutt saw the look in his father's eyes and just rolled his own.

"Dad, cool it. I just want to know about girls." Indy had completely forgotten all about the papers on his desk or the fact that he should of left 5 minutes ago. All that existed in the world was him and his son. Indy cleared his throat and looked at his son. Mutt looked serious as ever.

Mutt was starting to get impatient. His father was just staring at him as if he had just said something in a foreign language. He just had a few basic questions and that was all. It's not like he was asking for the secrets of the universe. "Dad can I just ask you a few questions?"

"Ah sure son. Let me first start by explaining to you something. When a man and a woman really love each other…"

"WHOA Dad I already know about that stuff. Believe me I do not need you to explain the birds and bees to me."

"Oh thank god. I was hoping that wasn't the question, but still… Wait a minute what do you mean that you 'already know about that stuff?' Because if I ever catch you…"

"Dad I meant that mom already told me about the birds and the bees. I do not know from experience. I promise." Mutt could not believe where this conversation was going.

"Oh okay. And it better stay that way until you're in your 30s. Now what do you want to need advice on or what question do you have?"

"Well see I kind of like this girl, but I don't really know that much about her. And I really don't know where to begin. I mean I have gone out with girls before, but there is something about this girl and I don't know what to do." Mutt had been waiting forever to get that out and now that he had he felt a little embarrassed.

"Are we talking about this Claire girl?" Mutt nodded his head and waited patiently for his father to continue. "Okay then just for right now get to know her. Ask her to a few dances or whatever you kids do for fun. Get a milkshake, listen to music so that you can get to know her. In other words be her friend first." Indy didn't want his son to do something he regretted. As a father he wanted his son to make the right decision and he did not want his son to do anything he himself would do.

"Are you speaking from experience dad?" Mutt really wanted to know how his father was such an expert at this. It was not like Marion was the only woman he ever dated. Loved, yes, but dated, no.

Indy thought long and hard about this question before answering "Yes. I only dated a few women and they were respectful dates. Your mother is the only woman I have ever loved." Indiana was not about to tell his son the truth. Of course some parts were true, Marion is the only woman he has ever loved. Mutt would probably never find out about his father's record, at least not from Indiana himself.

Indy finally looked at the clock and noticed that they had been there for about 30 minutes.

"We have to go kid your mother's going to be mad. Tonight is suppose to be lasagna night." Indy grabbed the ungraded papers from his desk and put them in his briefcase. As they walked out toward the parking lot he turned to Mutt who was walking the other way toward his bike, "Oh and Mutt, just let me tell you this if you take this girl out somewhere and she happens to fall asleep make sure you listen to what she is saying if she starts to talk in her sleep."

Mutt looked at his father with confusion. "Just believe me on this." Indy was about to get in his car when he turned to Mutt again.

"Hey how about going to the pool hall later and playing a few games?"

"Sure. But I have to warn you, pop, I'm going to win every game and winner gets a round of beers." Mutt said, hoping his father would fall for it.

"Okay. Winner gets a round of root beers if that's what you want. See you at home, Junior."

Mutt was left with his mouth hanging open. He walked toward his motorcycle thinking about the conversation him and his dad was going to have later today. 'What joy' he thought before riding for home.  
**

* * *

Sorry this is so short but i have been so busy. I have not given up on this story. there will be more**.


	6. Chapter 6

Mutt Jones and the Mysterious Girl 6

When Mutt arrived home, he pulled his bike into the garage and walked into the house. He could already smell his mother's famous lasagna. He heard his parents talking in the kitchen so he decided to sneak upstairs to change into some more comfortable clothes. He pulled on his best jeans that had holes in the knees and a plain gray t-shirt that had definitely seen better days. When he came back down he heard what his parents were saying.

"Wait a minute, he came to you for advice about girls?" Marion could not believe it. Mutt and Indy had really come far in just a few months.

"Yeah, were suppose to go out tonight to play a few games of pool." Indy was actually looking forward to spending time with his son.

"So what did he want to know?" Marion was curious about her son's interest.

"Oh no I'm not telling you a thing." Indy was grinning at the thought that he knew something she didn't.

Then Marion gave him a dangerous look and he gave in.

"Okay all I can say was he asking questions on how to get to know a girl better. And I told him that I respected all the women I ever dated and I only fell for one or something along the lines of that."

Marion started grinning because she knew none of that was true. Shewas about to say something when Mutt decided to stop his parents by walking in.

"Hi honey how was your day?" Marion hoped Mutt hadn't been listening, he hated when people talk about him behind his back.

Mutt pretended he didn't just hear what his parents had been talking about. He didn't really care as long as nothing too personal was said. He sat down at the table next to his father.

"It was okay. Nothing spectacular happened. Did dad tell you that me and him are going out tonight?" Of course Mutt already knew this answer.

"I think he mentioned it. So what are you two suppose to be doing?" Marion was taking the dish out of the oven and walking toward the table.

Mutt looked at his father to see if he was going to answer first, then seeing that Indy was not went ahead and answered his mother. "We're going down to the pool hall to play a few. Loser buys the drinks."

"Of course, we will be back by 10:30, honey, and we won't leave until we help you clean up. So that while we're out you can relax and have time to yourself." Indy flashed his dashing smile, the one he used to win her heart. Marion smiled back then bent down and gave Indy a kiss, despite Mutt making grossed out sounds behind them.

Mutt served himself some lasagna and got himself a dinner roll. When he took a bite of his dinner he almost had to spit it out, it was still hot. His father looked at him strange then handed Mutt his glass of water. Mutt took a big gulp of water and had to force himself the swallow. "Thanks" he told his father who was silently laughing behind his son's back.

"Mom, this is still hot." Mutt complained after he could feel his throat again. Marion laughed as she was getting a jump start on the dishes. "Of course it's hot, Mutt. I just took it out of the oven." She walked over to him and rubbed his hair, ignoring the sounds of annoyance from him. Mutt quickly took out his comb and ran it through his hair several times before he was satisfied by how it looked in his fork.

Even though the food had been hot, Mutt wasted no time in eating his meal. He ate so fast that his mother had to tell him to slow down. "Mutt, slow down you're gonna make yourself sick." Marion was half-way finished with her meal and watching her son eat like he was raised by animals or something. She looked at Indiana who was also eating his meal fast and had not heard anything that Marion had said.

"Well since you two are in such a hurry I guess you won't be eating the apple pie I baked before you all came home." Marion got up and took the pie out a cupboard she'd been keeping it in. She cut a slice for her and only her. When she turned to face the men in her life she found them standing behind her with hungry looks on their face.

"Were sorry Mom, it's just that we want to get a good table." Mutt moved up to Marion and took the plate she had been holding for herself.

"I see. Well before you go, Henry, tell me how your day was." Marion was cutting a slice for Indiana and herself now. When she moved over to the table where her adolescent son was sitting she looked at him waiting for an answer. Mutt swallowed the pie he had in his mouth and then answered his mother.

"Well…I had lunch with that girl I told you about, Claire Thomas. We went to the Sweetheart Palace and just ate hamburgers. We got to talking and I found out she didn't know who Elvis was. Can you believe that?" Mutt had finished his pie and was getting up from the table and did not even hear his parents say, "Thank god for her parents."

* * *

Mutt and Indiana arrived at the pool hall, which was a shabby place that looked like it had been closed for years. The sign on the building read _The Pool Hall and More._

Mutt looked at the sign then looked at the building that really looked like it was condemned to be torn down. He then looked at his father who had a proud smile on his face. "Dad, what is this?" Indy stopped smiling and looked at his son with a confused look on his face.

"Mutt, this is the pool hall. You can tell from the sign." Indy got out of the car and was heading in.

"But I thought we were going to go to the pool hall that just opened up. This place looks like it's been closed for years."

"I have been coming here for years, and believe me this is the place to be."

They found an empty table and quickly made the bets. While Mutt set the table up, Indy went over to the bar to order a few drinks for them. A man behind the bar, who was obviously in his mid 50s said, "Hey Indiana, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in a few months. I thought you forgot about this place."  
Indy smiled at the man and said, "Well, Dave, I've been busy these last few months. See that kid over there. That's my son. And now you are looking at a man who now has a wife and son."

"Wow, I never thought that Indiana Jones would settle down and have a family. Well congratulations on everything." The man handed Indy two cokes and watched him walk back to his son who was now looking annoyed that this father took so long.

They played a nice game full of wins and losses. A few times one of them would scratch and lose a point or two. They played a round of four games and it was tied on both sides.

To settle the bet that Mutt, had wanted so badly they decided to play a fifth game to determine who would be the ultimate championship, at least for tonight. They last game was competitive until Indy made the one mistake, he accidently made the 8 ball go in. That was it, the end of the game. Mutt was just grinning at his father with pure joy.

"Okay old man, pay up. You owe me." Usually Indy would have been arguing with him about the way Mutt was acting, but he thought the better of it. Indy sighed, and just reached into his pocket and bought two root beers for them. Mutt smiled when Indy came back and took his drink without hesitation. It had been a great night.

On the way back Mutt was looking out the window as Indy was driving home. It was a little past 10 and the town was quiet. The only people around were the people closing up their stores and leaving for the night. Employees were walking home or getting in their car, only to return in just a few hours. As they past Anne's diner, Mutt noticed that Claire was walking out of the closed building.

"Dad, that's Claire. She just walked out of the diner. Why would she be walking out of there at this time?"

"I don't know. Maybe she works there or maybe her parents told her to pick some food up because her mother didn't want to cook."

"But she wasn't carrying anything. Beside she told me that hates Anne's diner."

"Again, I don't know. Let's go home and you can talk about it to her when you see her."

"Yeah, maybe your right."

* * *

Okay thats the 6th chapter. Im sorry it took so long, but im busy. I have not given up or else i wouldn't of been able to update. Please review. and thanks to people who have been reading this story. Thank You-Josiep101.


End file.
